tmnt_2012_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Usako
Usako (referred to Usa-ko) is a character in the series created by Wattpad author Usako6290 (whom she based off herself) and the leader of the Turtle Termination Team. Usako is an alien from another dimension who is often prone to running away with her friends. Appearance Usako is a pale-skinned humanoid alien with dark brown short hair and chocolate brown eyes. Her hair is thickened to hide her pointed ears. In her first appearance, her hair was more long and her ears were shown off. She also had two decorative antenna on top of her head. The outfit consisted of a dark indigo bodysuit with ring-shaped cerulean sleeves and details with the same coloring. Her dark fingerless indigo gloves reach to her elbows, and they have a cerulean ring around the top and around the wrist.She also had a slightly transparent purple skirt that flared out, dark indigo boots with cerulean detailing and black heels. Usako's new human disguise consists of a light pink sweatshirt with hot pink details and rolled up sleeves, a pale fuchsia skirt with pink lining, short white socks and pink sneakers with white details. Her hair became more short due to cutting it off, and she also had hot pink glasses. Personality Usako is very curious about the world, but she greatly fears the turtles and is often prone to screaming when they're mentioned. Usako can be very cowardly, as shown with her first encounter with the Turtles. She also doesn't know much about the Earth, often becoming excited when she tastes new foods. Her powers are mostly brought out from her fear, sadness and anger. Usako's greatest fear is being captured by the Turtles and being experimented on, but she uses her fear to become powerful. Abilities * Telekinesis: One of Usako's abilities, which is an alleged psychic ability allowing a person to influence a physical system without physical interaction. She often uses her telekinesis without a problem (i.e; grabbing sodas and getting a teddy bear off a high shelf), but she can use her power to forcefully move enemies away from her. * Supersonic scream: An ability revealed in Buried Secrets, which is a power to emit highly enhanced scream of a high amplitude. Usako first used it in Buried Secrets when Mom-Thing confronts her, causing Usako to unleash her fear in a loud scream that shatters windows and knocks out power. * Teleportation: Usako often uses this ability to quickly appear in new areas. * Tentacles: Usako can produce squid-like tentacles that function like limbs. She can grab items from afar, knock away weapons at a distance, carry her friends if needed and shoot out slime-like substances to slow down enemies. * Plasma shield Proficiency: Usako often summons a shield to protect herself, other people or her team. History Prior to the series, Usako was an alien from a faraway planet (referred to as U-S4-K0). However, the Kraang attacked the planet, leaving Usako no choice but to escape the planet and crash on Earth. She crash-landed in New York, causing the Turtles to investigate. Upon leaving her escape pod, Usako is met with the Turtles trying to attack her, thinking that she's a Kraang alien. Running off from the attack, Usako runs into an abandoned building. Taking scissors, the alien cuts off her hair in grief as she sheds some tears. Soon after, Usako hides out in a van where she meets Danielle and Haley, two other girls who had been attacked by the turtles. They soon decide to form the Turtle Termination Team (T.T.T.) to escape and fight the Turtles if they ever encounter them again. Danielle also helps Usako get a new human disguise, helping cover her ears. One night, the T.T.T. encounters the Turtles once again, deciding to attack. Afterwards, Usako uses her tentacles to leave, carrying Danielle and Haley along with her.Category:Females Category:Characters (Fanmade) Category:Aliens